An Autumn Evening
by fabulouscourage
Summary: Kurt and Blaine fluff. A cute, short, little One-Shot. For now...


**Literally just wrote this randomly. I have no idea where this is going, or even if it's going anywhere. I suppose it's a one shot for now. But, If you like it, I might continue it and lead it somewhere. It's pure fluff, I promise! Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

><p>It's an autumn afternoon, and as the sun sets, a warm breeze lingers in the air - making the leaves scattered on the ground roll around with a quiet hush.<p>

Beneath one of the many naked trees that cover the park, lies a young teenage couple; Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson.

Blaine's face is nuzzled in the crook of Kurt's neck, his gel-free curls are being twirled between Kurt's slender fingers. He's curled up slightly, his arms wrapped tightly around Kurt's waist.

Kurt is lying back on the trunk of the tree, his arm wrapped protectively around Blaine's shoulders as he plays with Blaine's hair. His head rests against Blaine's, and both of the boy's eyes are closed.

Kurt sighs blissfully. The soft echo of the sun's rays are still warming his skin, the only sound audioable is the breathing of the two boys, and the odd chirp of a bird every now and again. They are alone on a Sunday evening, unwinding in each other's arms.

Blaine squeezes Kurt gently, inhaling the scent of his boyfriend as he mutters quietly, "This is nice..." He smiles to himself, basking in the warmth of having Kurt in his arms.

Kurt's lips curve into a small smile, and he hums in agreement. "Mmmhmm..."

His eyes flutter open and he turns to peck the top of Blaine's head. "This is lovely."

He sits up, and Blaine's muscular arms remain clasped around him. Kurt giggles.

"Woah, You're holding on tightly there Blaine, huh?"

Blaine nods and keeps his grip on Kurt. He doesn't want to move. He's never felt so relaxed. Kurt chuckles again and murmurs softly, "Come on sweety, the sunset's over. I don't even think you saw it, did you? In fact I think you're falling asleep!"

Blaine laughs quietly, then groans slightly as his arms reluctantly unravel from around Kurt. He brings his hands to the ground and lays back on them, his russet eyes glazing over the older boy in front of him.

"Sorry..." Blaine says as he blinks multiple times, stretching his neck. "You're just so...comfortable." He flashes a crooked grin, his eyes fixated on Kurt's.

Kurt's eyes lock with Blaine's, he nods and pouts playfully.

"I'm sorry honey, I'd love to spend the rest of the night in your arms - but, I have homework to be doing, campaign posters to be working on..."

He pulls himself to his feet and brushes the dust off of his jeans, quickly glancing at his watch before folding his arms as he looks down at the boy on the ground.

A frown takes to Blaine's lips as Kurt stands, his features gradually saddening. "Awwwh...But...but..." He looks up at Kurt with his puppy-dog eyes, a disappointed expression on his face. Kurt's heart melts.

"Blaine...I can't just-"

He's cut off as Blaine jumps up and grabs Kurt's hand, "Can I at least help you...You know, stay and just...help? With, um, stuff?"

Kurt sighs, looking down. Just as he's about to speak Blaine cuts him off again, "I can help you, um, organise things? Plan things? Kurt, I'll even tidy up? I'll do anything, just let me stay with you. Please?" He grins, his eyebrows raised in anticipation of Kurt's answer.

Kurt rolls his eyes and shakes his head, to Blaine's dismay. He sighs again before he speaks, "I don't know, Blaine, I know you'd be helpful but you're...you're just very...distracting to me."

He looks at Blaine and shrugs, Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand.

"Please...?" Blaine arches a brow, standing on his tip toes so his eye level is with Kurt's.

He knows he can make Kurt give in if he really tries.

And then Kurt just can't resist him anymore, and he nods with a slight sigh, "Fine. Fine. I honestly don't think I could say no to you anyway..." A gentle smile plays at his lips.

Blaine giggles excitedly, and jumps up and down in victory. He pecks Kurt's cheek.

Kurt just rolls his eyes and begins to walk away, clutching hold of Blaine's hand and pulling him along behind him.

"Well then, I suppose if you're going to help me plan and organise things...I can show you my ideas for your outfit schedule next week!"

Blaine grins, skipping quickly forward so he's walking in line with his boyfriend.

"Let me guess...Bowties, suspenders...skinny jeans...?"

Kurt pouts slightly, and shrugs. "...Maybe."

"I'll take that as a yes then."

Kurt nudges Blaine's shoulder playfully with his own, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

They walk, hand in hand down a dusty little path that leads out on to a street, just as it begins to get dark. The breeze has more of a chill to it, as the sun has now gone down.

As they stroll along side each other, They natter about random things; Musicals, mainly. Kurt slipping in a comment or two about clothing.

Blaine swings their hands every now and again, and purposely walks into Kurt, resulting in a giggle or a an eye roll on Kurt's part.

They hum parts of songs together, and at one point they stop just so Blaine can twirl Kurt around and dance a little.

They keep walking until they make it to Kurt's house, where Kurt pulls his key out of his pocket and jams it into the door, twisting and opening. No one's home.

Kurt pushes the door open and steps in, standing aside to let Blaine enter.

"Dad?" He calls loudly, peeling his jacket off of his shoulders and hanging it up, "Finn? Carole?"

Blaine just stands still and smiles to himself, watching Kurt with a loving gaze.

"Anyone home?...No?" Kurt turns then, catching eyes with Blaine.

He allows a small smile to cross his lips.

"What are you looking at?"

"Just you."

Kurt grins then, his brow arcing. "Me? Why?"

Blaine shrugs. "Oh, I don't know. Because I'm crazy about you. Because I'm madly in love with you. You know, probably."

Kurt slowly wanders up to him and taps his nose gently with his index finger. He smirks, "You..."

Blaine raises a brow, awaiting the end of the sentence.

Kurt has a sudden idea. It's immature, but he can't help himself.

He smirks, before quickly turning on his heels with a high pitched squeal and dashes up the stairs, singing down to Blaine loudly, "...can't catch me!"

Blaine's mouth falls and gapes open, almost shocked he could be tricked like this! He laughs and then shakes his head. "Oh yes I can!"

He then rushes up the stairs after him, stumbling once or twice.

So much for homework, huh?

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading!<strong>


End file.
